Virexians
The Virexians are a group of races congregated into one, and thanks to recent espionage from the Monstearian Special Ops the Tri-Unum has learned more about the Virexians and the Maxim-Cre have merged the civilization into their own, making the Virexians part of the Maxim-Cre. History Golden Age The Virexian Continuum began in a completely different galaxy known to Earth as the Pisces Dwarf, an iregular dwarf galaxy located near what we know as the Triangulum Galaxy (Pinwheel Palaxy, or Atelia Galaxy to the Monsteara). They were in a golden age of peace and prosperity, the different races were working together to create magnificent works of art using a combination of life, magic, and technology. There might was unmatched in their galaxy and nothing opposed them - or even wanted to. They invented the first known Tesseract using means similar to the 5D ships of the Monsteara. There were no diseases - all of that had been cured through means of technology. War was nonexistant - the Continuum was a utopia. Energen The first Energen attack happened in the outskirts of their galaxy. They merely brushed it aside and quickly delt with the few drones that were ransacking a small colony. About three months later, they were in a state of total war and, unlike the luck of the Maxim-Cre finding an immunity to the Energen's energy-sucking abilities, the Virexians quickly began to lose. They tried everything the Maxim-Cre and Monsteara had, but due to the fact that the Energen were unable to be captured for examination, all of their atempts failed. When the Energen were at the doorstep of the Virexians' homeworld, the Virexians, in a last atempt effort, built huge ships large enough to fit the entire population of their planet. Using Tesseract technology, they warped the entire fleet of fifty ships to the Andromeda galxy where they have been searching for home to restart their Continuum. Races Craghen The Crahgen are the brutes of the Virexian Continuum, usually standing around 8' tall - they tower over all the other races in the Tri-Unum Alliance, and only a few can mach their size. From head to toe they are covered in thick fur that can vary in color. They have no mouth that we can recognize, however they have three pairs of 'ears', each pair overlapping the one below it. The top pair of these ears is their mouth that they speak and breath through, the pair right below that is the one they eat through, and the one below that is the one they hear through. Unlike most races with an average of 3-6 fingers, Crahgens have two enourmous fingers and a thumb. Lyhoone Lyhoones stand around 6' tall and use their arms as element conductors. Their legs are double jointed. They are a strange race, being the least devolved race from the Omni, and they do not have eyes, using the elements surrounding them to see and to speak. Their natural ability to control the elements is only rivled by Serevants, and instead of using hands to hold on to objects they bend the elements around them to hold onto matter. For example, one Lyhoone can hold around 4 crystallum rifles - two with the element conductors, and two others floating around them.